Let's Roll!
by 27lablover
Summary: Leo invites a bunch of demigods to go roller skating to celebrate Percy and Annabeth's engagement. Unfortunatly, Frank doesn't know how. Good thing Hazel is there to help! One-shot. Frazel. Rated K for kangaroos! (Kidding)


**Sweet little Frazel one-shot I thought of when I went roller skating for the first time Friday. (No, I'm not kidding. I've never been roller skating before that.)**

**Frank's POV**

I watch as my friends roll around. No, they're not rolling down hills or anything. They're roller skating.

It was Leo's idea. He decided that in celebration of Percy and Annabeth's engagement, that all their friends should go roller skating. It's a great idea, really. Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun.

The only problem is… well, I don't know how to skate.

"Frank!" Hazel calls. "Come on!"

I rub the back of my neck. "Uh," I say. "I think I'll just stay here."

She rolls her eyes and skates up to me. She grabs my hand.

"You most certainly are not!" she tells me. "Let's go!"

She tugs me and I almost slip. She smiles.

Reluctantly, I grab the railing and propel myself forward. A little too much. The ground disappears below my feet and I yelp as I land on my backside.

Hazel giggles and helps me up.

"I'm good," I say.

"Hazel!" Piper calls extending her arm. "Come skate with me!"

She looks at me and tilts her head in a question.

"Go ahead," I say.

"Be back in a bit," she replies.

"M'kay." I watch her loop her arm through Piper's and take off around the rink, shrieking with laughter.

I sigh and look down at my feet. How do you work these things?

I cling to the rail and push myself around the outer edge of the rink. After about 10 wipeouts, Hazel comes back over.

"How many rounds have you gone?" she asks.

"Err… I'm still on my first," I admit.

She looks like she's suppressing a smile.

I fall again and groan.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" she asks.

"What?" I exclaim. "Of course I know how to skate! Pftt!"

She raises her eyebrow.

"Okay," I say, blushing. "Maybe not."

"You've never been?"

I shake my head. "Well, once when I was little. With my mom. But I was so little…"

"I'll teach you," she says, offering me her hand again.

"Really?"

"Of course, silly."

She pulls me to my feet.

"Watch me," she says.

She skates back and forth past me. The she stops.

"That's not fair," I complain. "You make it look easy."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay," she says. "You try."

I furrow my brow in concentration. I start trying to shuffle. After a minute I shout in alarm.

"I'm going backwards!"

Leo laughs as he passes us, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Calypso. Calypso elbows him in the ribs, shutting him up.

Hazel takes my hand.

"Look down at my feet," she tells me. Her feet push out with each stride and we roll forward. After a minute she says, "Now, do that with me."

I push my feet out like hers and I'm elated that it's working. We actually get a few rounds before we fall.

"Oof!" I say. "You okay, Haz?"

She rubs her wrists. "Yeah. You?"

I nod.

"Great job, Frank," she says. "I think you're getting the hang of it."

After approximately a billion more falls, it's time to leave.

We walk out to our Pegasi- ahem! I mean cars. I'm aching all over.

Hazel intertwines her hand with mine. She kisses me on the cheek. "You really did well you know."

"Thanks," I tell her. We kiss for real.

When we part, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and hers goes around my waist.

I may be battered and bruised, but I've never been happier to be with Hazel.

"Love you, Haz."

"Love you, too."

**And that ends our fluffy little ball of adorableness. **

**When I went skating I, too, fell countless times. Unfortunately I had no one to teach me, so it took, like, an hour to get it down. :-) It was still loads of fun.**

**So… did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you want to jump into Tartarus it was so bad? I want to know! **

**Tell me in a review!**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! And check out my other stories, too! **

**(Gods. I hate when I rhyme on accident…)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv u all,**

**-27lablover**


End file.
